VEGETA'S HEIR QUEST
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: UPDATED 03/29/2010- ****Bunni Bulma's mom replacing birthcontrol pills. Helping Vegeta in order to get an heir. Watch out Yamucha your in their way. Bunni want's a grandchild and Vegeta just wants a few heirs.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta wants an heir.

SuperGirl

A/N: I own nothing, this is a fanfic, that is why it is in the fanfiction section. If I own DBZ I would have a live action series on TV.

Vegeta wants an heir.

Three years until the tin cans came. It dawned on Vegeta, he was alone. Kakarotto had a son and a wife. Vegeta didn't need a wife, but wanted a son. So the first thing Vegeta did was went to the lab to find the Woman, and the Mustache man.

Monday:

"I would like to have an heir!" Vegeta stated when he walked in the lab. Dr. Briefs and his daughter Bulma looked up. "Please take my genetic code and get me a son from your In vitro fertilisation

pod." than he crossed his arms over. Bulma dropped her wrench and Dr. Briefs laughed. "Vegeta, son do you mean a test tube baby?" Vegeta glared at the Doctor. "Vegeta, your kidding right?" Bulma asked. Vegeta arched his eyebrows. "In vitro fertilisation, or test-tub babies are not a common or successful thing on earth. In vitro fertilisation children are harder to create than a normal child and you still will need a mother." said Dr. Briefs.

"In Freeza's empire, we had In vitro fertilisation pod where men can obtain an heir. That is where I came from. My father's DNA in In vitro fertilisation."

"Vegeta we don't have the capability here on earth for that." Dr. Briefs stated. "You'll have to get married and have a child the human way."

Vegeta eyed Bulma. "Okay she will do." he said pointing.

"Excuse me!" Bulma yelled. "I have a man, go find someone else!"

Tuesday:

Vegeta was upset at not getting what he wanted. He decided to work on a plan to seduce the woman, impregnating her and then have his heir.

Vegeta was up and walked over to Bulma's parents home on the Campus which was an exact replicate of Bulma's home where Yamucha stayed when he was with Bulma and where Vegeta's guest room was. When he entered the Briefs Kitchen (where he would get half of his breakfast) he seen Bunni, Bulma's mother sitting at the kitchen counter. She looked up and smiled. "Oh it's Vegeta!" He grinned some and Bunni laughed.

"Oh Vegeta dear, I heard you wanted a heir." He stopped his walk to the fridge and looked at the woman before stealing her Orange Juice. "I think that you'd be a good father, too bad about Yamucha huh." she said grinning.

"So the old man told you about my request?" he asked she nodded.

"Personally I think we are past due to be grandparents." she sighed some.

"Yamucha doesn't want any." she said pouting.

"I just want one to twelve heirs, re-start the saiyajin race." and the drank the half gallon orange juice.

"Too bad Bulma won't go through with her divorce." Bunni said as Vegeta spat out his juice.

"Oh you didn't know?" Bunni asked. Vegeta looked shocked. "Well Bulma married Yamucha eight years ago. They been separated since he started playing baseball. On again off again. She just won't move on, she thinks hes the one and Trunks, my husband and I just don't know what we can do."

"The woman married that buffoon?" Vegeta asked. That would put a damper into his plans.

"Yeah, she married him when she was 20 and has been separated almost 5 years."

"What does this have to do with me, and my heir?" he asked wiping his face with his hand.

"Oh, I want a grandchild, and you want an heir. I think that we both can get what were wanting." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"One thing is this." she held up a pink circular plastic object.

"What is that?" he questioned.

"Bulma's birth-control pills." Vegeta looked at Bulma's mom scared. "Vegeta I have these smarties, there little candies." she said showing him a pack. "I also have Trunk's pill crusher down stairs. We can take these match the colors to Bulma's birth-control pills and make them the same size and replace the birth control pill." she then clapped her hands with a dolphin clap and giggled. Vegeta smirked as the two went to the basement and made Bulma's new pills.

A/N: Wednesday will be coming up soon.

Thank you for reading. SuperGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta wants an Heir

Super Girl

A/N: I own nothing but this silly red cape, and that I stole from Kal El... Shhhhhhhhhh!!

Wednesday:

Vegeta was busy training that day. Well, he was more a less trying to break the gravity room so Bulma would have to come out of her office and fix it for him; that and he could spend more time with her.

He smirked at his plan as he day dreamed of what was to come.

_"Oh no!" Cried Bulma in her red Teddy running to the gravity machine in tears. "My manly sayian man!"_

_Vegeta stood up_ and flexed his muscles as the scraps of metal _flew away. "No fear woman. I am not a pathetic earthling."_

_Bulma ran up to Vegeta clasping her hands. "I was so worried, my prince, my hero. Oh Please, Please flex those manly muscles for me. I'm sooo turned on."_

_Vegeta than flex his arms. "Now fix the machine for me in that!" he said pointing to her red-teddy. "Oh yes master. Or do you prefer me in the nude?" Bulma questioned getting to her knees._

_"We can do the nude in tomorrows fantasie." Vegeta said smirking. "Oh yes master!" Bulma said bowing on the ground._

Vegeta snapped out of it when the door opened up and Dr. Trunks Briefs, Bulma's father walked in. "Vegeta, son I have those new robot for you!" he said holding one up. Vegeta looked at them than the man.

"Where's the woman?" Vegeta asked. "Which one?" Dr. Briefs asked Vegeta flickering a few things on the back of the robot.

"Bunni is on-line trying to track down Yamucha, and Bulma is getting her hair done." Vegeta grunted and thought to what Bunni was up to.

"Now, Son these ro-bots are an up-grade 10 times than the last ones. So they also have a ki doubler of some sorts so be careful." He warned leaving the gravity room.

_Later that afternoon..._

Bunni sat on her desk chair looking at a webpage for escorts. "Yes that's right. I will need this video taped and sent back to me..." Bunni smirked and twirled her hair around her finger. "Oh yes, my husband has cheated before, yes Yamucha the base ball player. For my divorce I will need proof...uh huh... Oh goody!" she squeeled listening to the voice on the other end. "I know your part of this agency that does this for women like myself and I appreciate this so much. Okay so your setting it up tonight oh goody. Toodles!" she said turning the phone off and smiling at her accomplishment.

Bunni turned to her note pad and scratched off the to do list number 3. 'Get Yamucha caught on tape. She then looked at her to-do list. _Hmmm Hmm Hmm uh hmm..._

**1. Remember to get eggs at the store.**

**2. Replace Bulma's pills with re-shaped smarties**

**3. Hire the escort service to tape Yamucha and mail the video.**

**4. Pick up dry cleaning**

**5. Order horse laxatives**

**6. Remember to Tivo Oprah since we have an appointment with the doctor for fertility pills**

**7. Garden club meeting, remember the cookies this time!!**

**8. Set bomb off once Bulma is home...**

Latter that night Bulma returned home with her hair smoothed out from the curls. She walked into her home that had all the lights off inside. She flipped the lights on and walked into the bathroom and opened up her medicine cabinet. She took out her Birth Control container and took one than opened up her calcium vitamins and took one. She looked in the mirror and touched her new hair. "Oh Yamucha. I hope you notice my new do." She frowned some. It had been weeks since she saw him last. Her thoughts of him were interrupted with an explosion out-side of her home that made the house shake. "Oh no." she thought tearful turning towards the door that led outside. "Vegeta"...

Vegeta Smirked under the rubble..."_Now for plan forget me not."_ he smirked at his plan Bunni helped him with.

You see Bunni had used Yamucha's credit card to buy explosives and had Vegeta set them off to get Bulma's attention. Once Bulma recieved the statment she would of seen weeks back Yamucha bought explosives and set the bomb to go off when he was away... So you can see Bunni was planning ahead of Vegeta... Now it was up to the prince and his acting skills.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled running up to the metal heap. She could smell explosive. _"That is so weird."_she thought of the stinch._"Reminds me of the smell of those bombs Yamucha made when he was a desert bandit..." _

"Bulma what happened?" questioned Dr. Trunks Briefs running to the scene. "I don't know!" Bulma said trying to lift up a metal shard. "Here let me help!" the older man said lifting it with her. Bunni walked to the scen just then. "Oh no!" she cried. "Not Vegeta!" Bunni pouted. "I liked him too! More than you know who..." Bulma glanced at her mother as she sobbed as the two worked pulling metal pieces away from the area.

"It was just today, (sniff) Vegeta said...I'm sorry!" with that Bunni started to cry louder. "He wished we were his fammmmilllllly whaaha."

"Wait Bulma, I see something over there on the other end I think it's hair!" Dr Briefs said and the two dropped the metal fragment. They hopped through the rubble over to that spot and pull a piece off to find the Prince of all Sayians with blood on his face and not moving. "Vegeta!" Bulma gasped. "We found him Bunni!" Dr. Trunks Briefs yelled to Bunni. "Go get someone from the lab to help us move him." Bunni nodded to her husband and ran off to the lab.

Once Bunni arrived at the lab she found Trent Murdock_, which you may have seen him in several after school movies such as, "Dude where's your home?" and Tv Shows such as "21 jump street" as the man behind bars crying. Do not forget his other role known as Jerry McGuire in " Jerry McGuire 4, you had me at good bye."_

"Oh hello Mrs. Briefs." The actor said to the woman. "It's go time!" she said clasping her hands together.

30 minuets latter...

"Well, the bad news is he has amnesia. The good news is... Well when I figure that out I'll let you fokes know." he said looking at the Briefs

"Amnesia" Bulma said.

"Yup, amnesia bad too." The Fake Dr. replied.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Bulma questioned him.

"Medical Doctor." He said point to his name tag on the lab coat.

"Where did you go to school then?" Bulma asked.

"Harvard. Duh."

The fake doctor packed up his operation game pieces and headed towards the door. "Best way to get his memory back is to spend lots of time with him, loving tender care. And here is my bill." he said handing it to Dr. Trunks Briefs who frowned at it. "I know this sucks. Good luck!" The doctor said walking out.

"Amnesia?" Bulma said frowning. She turned and looked at Vegeta who was pretending to sleep.

"I think you should stay here and watch after him." said Bunni frowning. "I bet when he wakes up he would like to see a familiar face." Bulma nodded looking at him. "Bulma..." Dr. Briefs said. "I know this isn't the best time, but I found scraps of things to make a bomb with in your garage." Bulma looked at her father shocked.

"I wouldn't ever do anything like that!" she gasped. "I'm not saying that, but dear the bomb ingredients were there as well. Do you have any ideas to who would done this to him."

"I can name about 5,000 people off the top of my head..." she muttered.

"I think someone did this on purpose to get you in trouble. Be cautious."

Bulma frowned and looked at Vegeta sound asleep wondering what Thursday would bring.

a/n: Dr Briefs first name is Trunks. To answer a commit from last weeks reviews. I wrote that in here several times to get that insync.

Thanks every body. Thursday, video tapes emerge and Vegeta just doesn't know whats going on. Thanks SG


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta wants an heir.

SuperGirl

A/N: I own nothing, this is a fanfic, that is why it is in the fanfiction section. If I own DBZ I would have a live action series on TV.

Vegeta wants an heir.

Chapter 3

Thursday.

Hours past by and soon Vegeta awoke...okay so he was pretending to sleep then feel asleep waiting than awoke up. When he was awake he shock straight up, awoken by a sound. He looked over and seen Bulma leaning on his desk drooling some with a nasal sound coming from her nose where a snot bubble kept gargling...charming. The clock read 5:04 AM.

Vegeta looked at her than away from her nose then looked at other areas of her body.He thought about how he was going to work on this plan of his and Bunni's...

'Its time for some acting skills', Vegeta thought remembering when Lord Freeza had him and the other men preform plays for it. He shivered recalling Nappa in a dress singing about men...those were the days...so with that last thought Vegeta screamed and wrapped the blankets around himself.

"Ahhhhhhhh." he shrieked sounding like a girl...almost.

"Oh My god!" Bulma jumped up, turned the light on by her on the tabel. Her eyes wide, than she looked around then stopped when she seen Vegeta while holding her chest . Vegeta was in the middle of the bed looking like he was going to cry, blankets wrapped around him. "Vegeta." Bulma said gasping.

Vegeta stared at her while Bulma looking at Vegeta like he grew a second head and it was Nappa's, but in a dress or wearing makeup. Creepy.

"What do you want." Vegeta said backing up in the bed until he was against the wall. Bulma looked at him than blinked making sure she was seeing what she saw. "Vegeta, are you okay...?" she stuttered out. He looked at her oddly and bit his lower lip. "Vegeta?" she repeated standing up thhis causing Vegeta to hid his face in his blanket with his hair peeking out of it.

"Seriously Vegeta this isn't funny." she said walking over and leaned towards him grabbing the blanket and pulling it down; with that he shrieked again covering his face. "Don't hurt me!" he said shaking a little. "Vegeta, I won't hurt you." she said lightly thouching his shoulder that flenched at her touch. She sighed sitting on the edge. She reached over and rubbed his shoulders now exposed from her yanking the blanket off.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. "Bulma." she said mono-toned. "Vegeta, Dr. Murdock, said you might have some amnesia." He looked at her and shook his shoulders. "And that is?" he asked. "You don't know who you are do you?" she asked. He looked at her then around ths guestroom he was staying in. "You keep calling me Vegeta, so is that my name?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah it is, but I don't think you have a last name though." He looked at his hands.

"Well, now that your coherient I will go back to my room." she said ywning. "In the morning, go down stairs and wait for one of us to feed you breakfast than we'll work on you re-gaining your memory."

A few hours latter...

The door bell rang to Bulma's house. Out side two detective sat with Mrs. Briefs. "I have a key, I'm sure their asleep." she said smiling. She bent down and unlocked the door letting them in. "I'll go get Bulma." she said walking up the stairs. After a minuet she made it to the upper level and to Bulma's room down the hall from Vegeta's guest room and knocked on the door. "Bulma there are two Detectives here to see you and Vegeta."

Meanwhile down stairs...

"Mr. Vegeta," the Detective read from there notes looking at Vegeta who sat on the sofa. "Are you here to make my breakfast?" he asked looking at the two men. "No, Mr. Vegeta were here to talk about yesterday. Were here form the insurance company." Vegeta looked at the men who had note pads out. "Insurance company? Do I not have health coverage?" he asked looking at them. "Mr. Vegeta, where here over the 3 million dollar machine that was blown up while you were in it yesterday. We need to find out exact what happened."

"I don't know." he said. "I was knocked out, last thing I remember was waking up in this room."

"Mr. Vegeta it's important to get any information you may have." the other one said.

"Your weird, wearing those clothes." Vegeta said. "I think your gay as well."

"Sorry, you guys, but Vegeta has amnesia." Bulma said walking down the stairs with a robe wrapped around her and her mother next to her. "Dr. Trent Murdock diagnosed him last night after we left the emergency dock here." Bulma sat down across from Vegeta on a sofa her mother next to her.

"We found explosives in the garage." one said to Bulma. "I know, my father found those yesterday. I don't know where they came from they were not there a week ago, but you can look for my prints if you want to." she said folding her arms. "If I wanted to blow that thing up I would have I have enough money to make thousands of them. Hint Capsule Corp."

"Would you mind giving us access to look at your credit information the last week as well as your husband..." The man paused trying to pronounce Yamucha's name. "Yamyouchan." Vegeta laughed. "You husbands name is Yamyouchan." Bulma glared at Vegeta, "It's Yamucha, pronounced yum-cha."

"I can give you that information to look up." Bulma said smiling.

Bunni and Vegeta were also smiling for other reasons.

"Where is Yamucha at?' one asked Bulma.

"He's playing baseball 4-5 hours away in San Diego."

"Well I hope you get back to your old self soon, Mr. Vegeta." one Detective said standing up.

"If you can remember anything, call us." the other said handing him their card as they left the house.

"Well, I'm going to work on my to do list." Bunni said leaving after them.

"Where's breakfast?:" Vegeta said pouting.

"I'll get it hang on." Bulma said walking towards the kitchen leaving Vegeta alone again.

Several hours latter and the phone rang. Bulma walked over and picked it up. "Hello..." she said then her eyes lite up. "Yamucha! hi- What? You- your in jail? What, why?!...Oh God, they found what on your credit card?...I don't think you'd ever do that...I'll get your attorney there...okay...I love you two."

She hung the phone up with her head hanging low. She then covered her face letting out a sob. Vegeta sat there smirking knowing that soon things would change for him.

4:30 PM

Bulma said in a room with Yamucha's attorney. "It doesn't look good, there is a motive that Yamucha woud have done this to Vegeta." the attorney said. "I was in the hotel though when it went off!" Yamucha said. "Yamucha, it was on a timer." The attorney said.

"What can we do?" Bulma said looking at Yamucha sadly.

"If Mr. Vegeta doens't press chages it woud be a miracle considering he is even alive and walking."

"He's not human." Yamucha said covering his face in his hands. Bulma leaned over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him?" Yamucha said, "Hes always looking at you, starring at you..."

"He doesn't recall anything Vegeta." Bulma said bittting her lip.

"Well we'll see if he gains back his memory or not." the attorney said.

The next morning...Friday.

Bulma was awoken to the sound of the bell ringing. She walked down quickly thinking it was the detectives again and opened the door to see no one. She looked around then at the door and see a FedEx Package on the step.

She picked up the package that was flat. She touched it her fingers going into the white packing of a type of bubble pack. "It feels like a DVD or CD." she said eyeing it. She looked and seen her name on it and the sender only had four words on it. _"From a friend."_

A/N: Rest of Friday to be continued. Please review...please.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta wants an heir. Vegeta's quest whatever I titled this...

SuperGirl

A/N: I own nothing, this is a fanfic, that is why it is in the fanfiction section. If I own DBZ I would have a live action series on TV..

The next morning...Friday.

Bulma was awoken to the sound of the bell ringing. She walked down quickly thinking it was the detectives again and opened the door to see no one. She looked around then at the door and see a FedEx Package on the step.

She picked up the package that was flat. SHe touched it her fingers going into the white packing of a type of bubble pack. "It feels like a DVD." she said eyeing it. She looked and seen her name on it and the sender only had four words on it. "From a friend." Bulma looked at the tear open slit on the package and tore it. In the envelope was another note. It was dated a few days prior when Vegeta had his incident.

Meanwhile at West City jail...

Yamucha was sitting next to his attorney and across from Bunni who was tearing up. "It's so terrible Yammiiii!" she cried.

"I didn't do this! I know I hate him and want to get him for killing me two years back, but I wouldn't do something like a bomb." Yamucha growled a bit.

"Bulma's just soooo upset over this." Bunni said blowing her nose. "I baked you a cake." she said leaning over towards the ground where a sack and pulled out a small chocolate cake. Yamucha smiled and took the small cake.

"So Vegeta doesn't remember anything huh?" Yamucha said taking his finger and swipping off some frosting licking it hungry.

"No, but the city appointed him an attorney to speak on his side if he doesn't do any better in a few days." Bunni wiped her tears off.

"Why didn't Bulma come with you this morning?" Yaumcha asked worried.

"Oh, she was upset over thing that came delivered, maybe the wrong part or something, not sure she was screaming too much." Bunni shrugged some.

"Thank you for coming to see me Bunni." Yamucha said, "It's nice to have some family on your side.

"I need to go, but I'll be by soon as I can."

Back at Bulma's house.

Bulma sat in horror as she watched Yamucha with the women on screen. Her husband the one person whom she loved for years with three girls tearing his clothes off enjoying every minuet of it while on tape.

"What the hell are you watching?" a discussed Sayain said. Bulma shook her head and started to cry. "Yamucha cheated on me!" and started to ball louder.

"Whose Yamaka?" he asked sitting down looking at the tape with an ill feeling of almost guilt, but anger at the same time.

"My husband." she cried.

"Oh that guy in jail." he paused. "I wouldn't ever do that to my wife, well unless she wanted me to, but the other women better not touch me." he said folding his arms. H was unsure of what he said, it confused him.

"Well, I-" Bulma blinked unsure of what she was going to say. She grabbed the remote and shut off the television.

"Why do you have that on tape?" Vegeta asked. "I'd never want to watch my other half fucking three strangers..." he paused unsure of what to say, also remembering to be out of character in his amnesia act. "Do I have someone in my life?" he asked playing his role.

"I don't think you do, but that doesn't mean that you may have or you just didn't want to share that information with me."

"Well, if you were mine I'd never hurt you." and with that Vegeta left with a smirk on his face and a confused, sad, mixed emotional Bulma alone.

Latter that evening Vegeta sat in Bunnis kitchen.

"Sounds like the plan is working." Bunni said smiling.

"Yes it is, are yu sure that the old man has no clue to what your up to for this grandchild?" Vegeta asked arragantly folding his arms over his chest.

"Why do you ask Vegeta? Don't you think My husband Trunks Briefs doesn't want Yamucha gone? He's been a pain since he meet Bulma." she cringed some. "He hit Bulma once." she focused on her baking.

Vegeta's eyes widen for a second. "It wasn't too bad, but Bulma and Yamucha separated, it was before the sayians came, you know what happened after that. They separated and got back together after Yamucha was wished back."

Vegeta nodded the issue was making more sense to him why she was helping.

"I made Yamucha a cake today and gave it to him." Bunni said.

"Why would you give him anything?" Vegeta asked.

Bunni smiled some. "it had a special ingredient."

She place the bowl she was turning on the counter next to a box. Vegeta looked at the box that read Equine Laxative with a photo of a horse on it. With that Vegeta smirked.

A/n: short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta wants an heir. Vegeta's quest whatever I titled this...

SuperGirl

A/N: I own nothing, this is a fanfic, that is why it is in the fanfiction section. If I own DBZ I would have a live action series on TV..

Chapter 5: SuperStar!

Saturday:

Vegeta wasn't any better with his memory, Bulma was at the breaking point of loosing her mind. Everything was going wrong and so fast. It was Saturday and the Detectives were there talking with Vegeta on her sofa in her living room and she was a zombie.

"Mrs. Briefs, we have the credit card receipts and your husband was the one who purchased the explosive ingredients on-line though Capsule Corp's account with the explosive manufacture." One detective said Vegeta was eyeing them still oddly, he didn't like the men in the suits and trench coats one bit, but he had to keep up the act.

"I just-" Bulma's eye started to swell up with tears. "Yamucha, he just- I can't believe-" and then the wheezing started and this started to annoy Vegeta a bit, he didn't like her to cry at all his ears hurt. "Mrs. Briefs we have to clear you of being connected with this attempted murder. We need to know you had no idea of what Yamucha was going to do." The other detective said.

"Bulma wouldn't hurt me, shes offered me a home." Vegeta said looking at her across in his chair. "From what I know about myself." he paused wondering what he was to stay to her with this act of amnesia. "She brought me here, has feed me, given me anything I wanted and from what I know never asked anything of me other than kindness or friendship one of those lame things." he said huffing a bit.

Bulma wiped her eyes some. "Mrs. Briefs we also have your security tapes as well and we watched the tapes and a man who looks like your husband was seen placing the boxes in the garage and then a week latter before the explosion underneath the machine itself." Bulma's eyes widen as did Vegeta's.

'Damn Bunni, your good.' he thought to himself.

"He's on tape!" Bulma screamed standing up.

"Dicks, the woman had nothing to do with the explosion or trying to claim the insurance money, it was that idiot yams-chop or lam-chop whatever his name is. I don't remember much, but I know when someone is truthful and this woman wouldn't hurt anyone."

The men frowned at the name calling a bit, but stood up after exchanging glances. "We have enough to go on to take this to court, you may still need a lawyer for the trail as well, since Mr. Vegeta isn't back to his self the judge went ahead and is getting him cancel to proceed the case on his behalf. If his medical condition does change prior to the arrangement than we can have him to decided to proceed with making charges." with that they left the two in the living-room alone.

Bulma sank in her sofa pouting some. "What do you want me to do Vegeta?" Bulma said looking at him sadly.

"Make me some waffles." he said folding his arms. Bulma blinked some, "Your getting back to your normal self...almost." she said laughing some. Vegeta tilt his head. "Or we could go to La Peep to eat yummers." he said grinning at the thought of french cooked break-fest foods.

"Or not..."

SCEENE CHANGE--DOOO DOO DOO DOO DO DO--

Mr. Briefs was with his wife at the jail in the room with Yamucha. "That's just terrible, you must be strained from the situation." Dr. Briefs said to Yamucha holding Bunni's hand as they sat across from him with his lawyer next to Yamucha.

"I was thinking of having the police take Yamucha to the hospital for examination." The attorney/ lawyer guy said.

"Of it's just nerves." Bunni said smiling.

"Your right just nerves." Dr. Briefs said smiling. "Bunni here brought you some special soup to make you feel good." Dr. Briefs said patting Bunni on the hand lightly. "Just for you, there isn't any salt though." he said turning and winking at Bunni.

"Don't worry Yamucha, we'll get our Bulma there for you at the arrangement next week in the stand to hear you." Bunni smiled and the couple stood up leaving Yamucha his soup and some homemade bread.

--and scene--

La Peep fancy restaurant place:

Vegeta was eating like a normal person

He was trying out his french too, which wasn't working out since the wait-staff only spoke English and some Spanish.

"Ahhh haa haa." he said looking at his human sized serving. "**Voyez ma moustache faite entiÃ¨rement Ã partir du brie et des prieces de la paille"**

Bulma blinked looking at Vegeta, it had been years since she took French, almost 10 years since she finished high school.

"Vegeta." she said getting his attention, he looked up from his food at her.

"Did you just say_, Behold my moustache made entirely from Brie and prieces of straw_. in French?"

"I don't have a moustache." he said touching his upper lip some. "No I said...something else." he said grinning eating his food politley. He was much better behaved than Goku was with the food, but he was acting like a human-being. It was creepy. Bulma eyed him as she sipped her tea across from him.

"**Mon Ã¢ne est mort.**"Vegeta said nodding at Bulma who spit out her tea very unlady-like.

"What do you mean by _My donkey is dead. ?" _she asked Vegeta. He hummed some.

"I was wondering what that meant." he continued to eat some. "What are we going to do to get you better and back to your arragant ass self again." she said sighing. Vegeta shrugged some.

"Oh Bulma," he said quickly. "Lets rent some movies, I hear that the movie called 'Dirt Dancing' is quiet good as well as 'Sleepless in Seattle.'." Bulma froze hearing that from Vegeta of all people.

"Since it's Saturday, we could have a slummer party of sorts in the living room with those movies and than you'll be happier?" he continued on. "Happier?" Bulma said eyeing him scared now more than on Namek when those guards were taking her to Freeza, but luckily didn't.

"What you don't like the movie things?" he said eating his creep. She shook her head.

"I do, but how on earth did on know of that stuff?" she looked at him and he shrugged at her.

"I don't know, I just preferred when you were happier, and want to see you happy and not like this. I think I care for you, but tell no one. SE FARCUR_" (To be stuffed)_

--Latter that night...wait scene change doo do do do dodo--

"This is weird." Bulma said looking at Vegeta who had out the movies, sleeping bags, candy and sodas.

"Where the heck did you get these _Dora the explorer _and _Thomas the train Sleeping bags_?" she asked Vegeta shook his head. "I just had them." he said.

It was nice for Vegeta to get some alone time with Bulma, she was loosening up some and hadn't cried until Baby and the guy from Dirty dancing had a fight of sorts. That was when Vegeta took the time and slipped in a pill into Bulma's drink. Bulma went unnoticed to the added treat to her soda and continued to watch the movie. Thirty minuets went by and Bulma broke out in a sweat. "It's f--ing hot." she said pulling on her shirt some.

"I'm a bit chilly." Vegeta said curing up in his Thomas the train sleeping bag watching the movie.

"I got to go outside to cool down some." Bulma said standing up, but fell over being caught by Vegeta who eyed her surprised at his own actions. Bulma laid there in his caught arms surprised at him catching her. "That was different." he said eyeing her. She was a bit red and sweating some. He helped her standing up on her feet which she was somewhat wabbly. She grabbed onto Vegeta for support touching his shoulders. "Oh those are nice." she said then shook her head. "I feel so weird." she said looking at Vegeta then noticed his eyes. "Your eyes are so chocolate-eee." she said then covered her mouth up shocked at her self. "I'm going insane, I knew I would!" she squeaked out.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma who frozen then moved her face forward and touched vegeta's cheek with her own cheek then pulled away. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she squealed some She tried to get up, but fell back some and Vegeta caught her again. "Are you okay Bulma?" Vegeta asked softly. "I don't know." Bulma said then did something she wouldn't have expected herself to do.

A/N: I know I haven't asked for reviews so far, but thanks for reading and please vote on what Bulma will do:

A) Kiss Vegeta

B) Punch him in the face.

C) Throw up on Vegeta

D) Have Sex with Vegeta

E) Faint


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vegeta's Heir Quest

By Supergirl

A/N: I don't own DBZ this is just part of my twisted imagination written out for amusement purposes only. Sorry I haven't updated in 2 years… my bad. Maybe I might finish this one…

Last time: (2 years back in 2008 the poll was)

Vote on what Bulma will do:

A) Kiss Vegeta

B) Punch him in the face.

C) Throw up on Vegeta

D) Have Sex with Vegeta

E) Faint

The next morning Bulma woke up in the 'Dora the Explorer' Sleeping bag; next to Vegeta who was in the, "Thomas the train", sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Vegeta's whose hair was flat on the pillow looking very at peace with the world.

A few more days until the trial. If Vegeta didn't drop the charges Yamcha would go to jail a few years at most for attempted chemical weapons. Vegeta wasn't the most horrible guy, sure he was psycho and use to work for a cross dressing lizard. How wouldn't go bi-polar working for a lizard looking guy. She looked away from Vegeta and towards the floor where bottles of 'yellow tail' wine was tilted over next to some wine glasses empty, but with some red-wine dried at the bottom.

It was going to be a long next few days. Bulma was starting to miss the old Vegeta. The old one who would hold her against the wall and warn her to do something or else while 'looking up and down her form.' With that last though she had a slight shake. He was still asleep, she thanked God that he was still asleep. She didn't want to argue with him, she didn't want him to put in 'Dirty Dancing' the sequel in.

As Bulma stood up exiting her sleeping bag, she caused Vegeta to pretend to wake up. "Wo-Bulma". He paused and looked around and noticed the bottles of wine he himself forgot he drank while she cried during 'Sleep-less in Seattle." Bulma looked at him in the face not frowning or giving any emotional response, just starring at him.

"Waffles?" Vegeta asked looking at her. Bulma bit her bottom lips while thinking of a way to response to him. She nodded looking away from him and towards a clock to determine the time. "Eight-A.M." she read out loud. Vegeta looked towards the clock and seen the hands were on Eight on the dot.

"Lee Peep?" he asked.

Bulma frowned in response.

"I'll take that as a no." he said. "I smell still from your throw-up." he said looking towards her. "Can you help clean myself off?" He asked, it was at this point Bulma noticed her lack of clothing on herself and the clothes she had on laid in a pile on the floor with a pink vomit on them.

*****next scene.*** DUN DUN DUNN DUN-

Lee Peep was an embarrassment for Bulma. Vegeta had a panic attack when asked Sausage or Bacon. "Bacon!" He paused looking at the Menu and the images.

"Sausage… no Bacon! I don't know! How about a steak!" he said The paused in deep thought, "Oh hell, how about all of it!" He said closing the menu up and laying it flat on the table.

"Just Coffee." Bulma said not feeling well from the wine from the night before. "I can't remember last night." she said muffled. Vegeta eyed her oddly-. He grinned some while she looked down at the table with a headache.

"I do." said Vegeta smiling at her.

"What did we do besides watch the movies" Vegeta looked at Bulma oddly then shrugged his shoulders to say, "I don't know" look. Bulma rubbed her temples trying to remember. Vegeta looked at her then remembered something.

"You called your lawyer last night and left them a message." he said as she took a sip of her Coffee causing her to spit some of the black gold out in shock. "I dunk dialed my lawyer!?!" she asked in shock. Vegeta nodded at her for a response and proceeded to watch the waters walk around with breakfast.

"You said he was drawing up papers for you, well you did that last night." Vegeta said as Bulma went to check her cell phone to check what she was being told was true. She screamed some noticing the list of calls made.

"Mom's Cell. Manager's Phone. 911. City Courthouse. Jennifer Beagle, Divorce Lawyer." Bulma's eyes widen some, and the coffee was soon not working next to the surprise she was experiencing. "I have voice messages as well!" Bulma screamed looking at the tape Icon on the phone's top corner.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did all that last night…"

*** Next Scene***

Bulma ended up working the rest of the day at her home office, away from Vegeta . Bulma knew things were changing and she had not liked the idea of the speed things were changing. She remembered to when Goku returned to Earth after Freeza had perished.

"_He asks like that because he's a prince and that's how he's suppose to act." she re-called telling Purrah._

"_I guess so." the cat-create said responding. _

'_I guess, Purrah might know if Yamcha was with her when the bombs were placed, that might clear his name…' _she thought to herself. '_Maybe, Vegeta is stuck like this for some reason.' _she sighed at the thought. She was starting to miss him and his attitude he had towards everyone/ everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door was knocked and the door opened up. "Bulma." she hear her mother's voice say. "Vegeta's gone for the afternoon, he is at the police station making a formal report." Bulma eyed the door as her mother walked in the door with the news. "Formal, statement?" she asked her Mother Bunni who nodded.

"Vegeta's back to normal now.' Bunni said. Bulma blinked some. "He had an accident in the shower and fell hitting his head and then broke the tub." Bulma frowned some. '_What is Vegeta going to do?'. "Your father is getting him a new ship to leave as we speak." Bulma's eyes widen some then heard some clicking and a puff, from a capsule being opened up close to them._

_**** Next scene****_

"_Okay my boy here is the space pod capsule." Said the doctor handing Vegeta the capsule ship. He smirked some. "Now you can go up to 1000X earth's gravity long as you are not moving too fast. I can not stress this enough-" he warned. "If your ship is moving it will blow up!" Vegeta nodded some looking at the calendar sitting behind the man warning him._

_With that Vegeta stalked out from the room and towards the lawn to open the ship up and leave with the woman left with some thoughts. 'A few months should be more then fine.' he thought looking at the machine re-assembling in front of him. He grinned some, soon in a few minuets he could leave the planet and stop the foolish games with the woman to get her to leave Yamcha._

"_Vegeta!" he heard out loud. He turned to see Bulma. She had ran from her lab to see him outside. She looked at him and noticed he was dressed in his battle clothing. "Why are you going?" she asked looking at him. Vegeta looked over her form before responding lost in thought. _

"_Training." he said to her. _

"_Oh." she responded looking at him oddly. "I knew that." she said laughing a bit at herself. _

"_I can't stay here. I dropped the charges of the 'attempted murder', so now you can be with your Husband Yamcha." he said quickly. "I'm back to my old self and choice not to be here anymore near your drama and that foolish man." Bulma nodded looking at him. "-why are you here?" he asked causing her to get out from a trance she was currently in. _

"_I don't know." she said looking at him. "I- I just- I don't know. Why leave now?" she asked._

_He looked at her slightly. "I do not feel welcomed here-" Bulma nodded her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Your always welcomed here." she said to him._

"_I can't protect you now." he said looking at her. "I need to leave you in order to save you." he said causing her to nod at him. He took a few steps forward and stopped two feet in front of her almost nose to nose. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek and turned around towards the space craft. _

_Soon he entered the craft leaving the woman standing here he left her to start the craft up. Her eyes looked at the ship as it turned on with smoke blowing everywhere. She watched as it left the sky and she could not see it anymore. "I don't understand.' she said looking up-wards. _

_** the night before**_

_Vegeta grabbed Bulma who frozen then moved her face forward and touched Vegeta's cheek with her own cheek then pulled away. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she squealed some She tried to get up, but fell back some and Vegeta caught her again. "Are you okay Bulma?" Vegeta asked softly. "I don't know." Bulma said then did something she wouldn't have expected herself to do._

_Vegeta in his faked state looked at her then a empty glass on the floor. "Let's drink some more." he offered. She frown some at him. Vegeta ignored her and opened the top taking the cork out and sitting it on the floor while poring the glass full then one for himself. "Here." he said smiling at her. She gave him a small smile. "things are going to get better-" he said. She nodded taking a drink and another one then soon the glass was gone. But Vegeta's glass remained un-touched. "Here." he said offering her his glass of wine. She took it and chugged down the room temperature wine._

_Bulma's vision soon turned into a drunken one. The floor seemed to move some on her. She looked up to see Vegeta's nose next to hers touching the tip of her nose with his. "Veget-" she whispered as he did something that surprised himself. His lips touched hers slightly, surprising her. She pulled back some in shock and see the shock on Vegeta's face as well. "Vegeta?"_


End file.
